Tutorial: FAQ
A collection of questions that are frequently/hypothetically asked. This page is still being expanded. Newcomer / Beginners Is this game translated/is there an English patch? No, this game is not translated and because it's a browser game, an English patch is pretty much non-existent. Will it be translated? Highly unlikely. How do I get in? In short, you would first need a DMM account and a VPN to register for the game. The following wiki links should be enough: #Tutorial: Proxy Connection #Tutorial: How to Register I notice all the terminology used, DD, CA, CV, etc KanColle Wiki uses American hull classifications with a few slight modifications that are not available within the original classification. See Glossary for the complete classification. And how about w/x/y/z when you talk about crafting and what not? :Fuel / ammo / steel / bauxite : / / / How do resources work in this game? You have fuel (green), ammo (dark brown/yellow), steel (gray) and bauxite (brown). Fuel and ammo are generally used for resupplying your ship, while fuel and steel are used to repair your ship. Bauxite is used for planes in terms of crafting and resupplying planes to your carriers. In crafting, different amount will be used for different equipment; planes will require higher bauxite, some guns require higher ammo capacity. Refer to the Development page. Gathering resources come in 4 ways: #Just wait it out. Fuel, ammo and steel regenerates at 3 points per 3 minute. Bauxite is 1 point per 3 minute. #Expeditions. #During Sortie, there are nodes that grant you resources. #Dailies/Quests/Missions I heard about the resource cap. How much is the limit? Does that mean I can't gather resources exceeding my limit3? No, you can exceed your resource cap by doing expeditions/sortie/quests but you cannot regenerate pass them. To look for your resource cap, go to your admiral's page and look at the right panel, last row in blue. : Resource Cap: 1000 + ((HQ Level-1) \times 250) Alright, I built my ship, kicked some ass and I noticed the orange faces. What gives? Fatigue. It's accumulated when you sent your ships to sortie and its stacked through subsequent sortie. How much fatigue accumulated depends on the performance in battle. When you see the faces, let them rest for a while (orange: 10-11 mins, red: 21-40mins). Docking would help as well. Fatigued effects: *Stats penalty (Lowered firepower, evasion) *Higher chance of ship sinking even when it's only slightly (小破) or moderately damaged (中破). My ship is sparkling/glittering! The inverse of fatigue is sparkle which promises boost to stats? and last indefinitely until the next sortie/practice/expedition. : Sparkle effects: *Stats boost (Increased firepower, evasion) *150% resource gain and higher chance to get special item on expedition. I notice there are heart-locks in the ship selection screen. Click that and the designated ship will not appear in scrap/modernization material list. Useful if you don't want to accidentally lose her. Oh, and how about expeditions? You need a second fleet. Which can be activated in the 'Quest' section: #Complete 「水雷戦隊」を編成せよ！」 which requires a light cruiser as the flagship and destroyers filling the rest. #Complete 「6隻編成の艦隊を編成せよ！」 which is basically, filling all slots in the fleet with ships. #Remember to check the quest to fulfill it. My ship sank. Print her picture, frame it, burn an incense paper and ring a bicycle bell because you're not getting her back unless you found another copy of her but you and I know, it will never be the same. Or you could equip the emergency repair (応急修理要員) on her. You can get some by completing quests or you could purchase some from the cash shop. To avoid your ship from being sunk, make sure the ships didn't have sad face/excessive fatigue before a sortie and they are not moderately damaged (中破) or more. How does emergency repair (応急修理要員) work? Ships equipped with 応急修理要員 will be revived to 1HP upon sinking and become invulnerable throughout the battle. Note: Night battle and day battle are considered separate. However, it's a one-time use, so use it very carefully. What are buckets? Instant Repair ( 高速修復材) is an item to repair ships quickly. Once you get Akagi or any CV, you'll understand the importance. Is there any way to know how many buckets you have after going past 99? Use them, the true amount will appear in the confirmation page. I want ship X, Y, Z, etc. You can potentially get it via: *They drop in maps, see the Drop List. *Crafting, see Crafting Recipe for each ship. Why am I going through resources so damn fast? It goes without saying that you don't have an unlimited number of resources. Running CV and BB fleets is going to eat through your resources faster than you can generate them through either time or expeditions. Make sure that you use those poor DD's and CL's too. Yes, they may seem utterly weak when compared to your hard-hitters, but when you hit 3-2 where you find out the cruel truth that you must clear the map with DD's only, you won't regret leveling them to their respective remodels. Plus less resource cost! Does level or type of your flagship matter in crafting? Depends. *Crafting ships are only dependent on the amount of resources you pumped in, apparently. *Crafting equipment may depend on the amount of resources and type of your flagship. Is it important to craft equipment? Not until you reach HQ level 20. You can try, but don't expect the rare ones. I cannot rename my fleets! You are probably using stand-alone flash player or API link to play the game. Use DMM's Kantai Collection page to play and try renaming your fleets again. How do I unlock the third and fourth fleet slot? *3rd Fleet: Complete Quest A14 「川内」型軽巡姉妹の全3艦を編成せよ！ **Composition quest, have all Sendai sisters (Sendai, Jintsu , and Naka). *4th Fleet: Complete Quest A16 「金剛」型による高速戦艦部隊を編成せよ！ **Composition quest, have all Kongou sisters (Kongou, Haruna, Kirishima, and Hiei). When does the daily/weekly reset commence? Quest/Mission: *Daily: 05:00 JST *Weekly: Monday 05:00 JST Daily PVP roster: 03:00 and 15:00 JST How do ships with multiple remodels work (e.g., Chitose, Chiyoda)? Think of them as evolutions. You can remodel a ship at any point after it reaches the required level, and you need the previous remodel in order to get the next. Example: Chitose \longrightarrow Chitose Kai \longrightarrow Chitose A \longrightarrow Chitose Carrier \longrightarrow Chitose Carrier Kai \longrightarrow Chitose Carrier Kai 2 How do I fix flash stretching the game resolution when using the API? Use Flash projector to run the game in it's native resolution using the API link. Sortie Why do I keep getting sent to the wrong place? Different nodes on different maps will have different requirements. Some of the nodes are random in nature while the rest are dependent on your fleet composition (Boss in 3-2 for example can only be reached by a fleet of destroyers) Additional: 3-2, 3-3, 4-4, 5-2 and 5-3 have specific requirements which you need to use in order to 'manipulate' the map. *3-2: DDs only or you will always get thrown north. *3-3: Two CVs are needed in order to be sent to the 'right path' *4-4: two DDs and one CA is needed to guarantee a pre-boss fight. *5-2: Two CV and one CVL is needed to guarantee a boss fight. *5-3: The fleet must not contain CV, CVL or BB in order to ensure you don't get raped by the submarine node. That being said, you can still avoid it but the chance is VERY LOW. It is also worth noting that the first two fights start as NIGHT BATTLES. .Which is kinda bullshit, considering you're supposedly using a compass, yet apparently the compass spins like the fucking wheel of fortune in order to point you to your next node. How do you beat 2-4? Have a fleet of level 30 ships fully modernized consist of at least 2 BB and any ship which could endure the long fighting you'll about to face (4BB+2CV is good). Along the way, use line abreast formation (the 5th) and line ahead when engaging the boss. Before sortie, don't forget to pray to the Compass and RNG Goddess. *If you have submarine with high enough level then equip turbine/E repair on her and you'll be able to solo 2-4 with her as long as you pray to RNG goddess that you didn't get forced back to base before you reach the boss and when you reach said boss your missile hit and boss mook doesn't hit your sub-chan. Credit to someone who isn't me. Weird animation: An 'arc' appears in front of my flagship and another ship of mine got damaged instead, what happened? Flagship protection. Ships will occasionally protect the flagship from getting damaged. What really causes it is not known but some formation boost the probability of it happening more than the others. Ring-shaped / Diamond shaped formation will raise the probability of it happening more than the Vertical line formation. What ships are 'counters' against other ships e.g. destroyers against subs? Generally, Battleships and regular carriers are the queens of the battlefield except when it comes to submarines. Heavy Cruisers are jack of all trades and light cruisers and destroyers with their depth charges are the only ships effective against submarines. I saw red text on my menu before I began my sortie, what does it mean? You have reached the maximum limit of ships in your dock (default: 100 ships). Consider scrapping or use them as modernizing material before heading out. You will not be able to obtain new ships if you reach the limit. If you wish to expand your docks so you can collect more ships, you have to buy it from the cash shop. Refer to pastebin for more information on hating your money. What happened if i disconnected from the game during a battle? The game will calculate the battle results and your fleet will automatically return to base. I notice some players are farming those poor Isuzus, why? Isuzu Kai (五十鈴改) has stock equipment which is desirable to a lot of admiral ( 12.7cm Twin High-Angle Cannon and Type 21 Air Radar). Combined with her value as modernization material (+4 AA) and low remodel level requirement (Lv.12), It's an attractive proposition. Other examples: *Chitose/Chiyoda for midget subs ( Type A Ko-hyoteki) Those enemy BB Ru-Class battleships are kicking my ass on the end of 2-4! How are you supposed to beat that flagship type? Lots and lots of luck. Jokes aside, they are the first enemy you meet which not only can take a beating but it can dish out a beating too. You will not only need to have remodeled your shipdaughters, you will also need to cap their modernization and ensure all of your equip is of a good quality. While getting to the 2-4 boss can require some luck, you will notice these BB's will start showing up in other maps and you can easily end up against two flagships with two elite partners, which can hurt quite a bit. Just hope that your shipdaughters target them first and take them out of the fight ASAP. Naval Exercise/Practice Battle/PVP Again, these battles reset twice a day at 03:00 and 15:00 JST. How could other admirals have significantly higher leveled ships? Doing naval exercise yield low admiral exp (20 exp) and high ship exp (up to 1k exp, maybe more). Compound that everyday and the exp gap would grow higher and higher. Overall, it doesn't really matter for you. The other admiral uses a fleet of low-level ships, why would he do that? It's easier to get the Sparkle buff. See sparkle effect for more details. To help other admirals (and hopefully you as well), please make sure your main fleet consists only of a high level ship (more exp to them) when you will be offline for a while. Equipment, Stats and Remodels What does each stat mean? * 耐久 (Endurance) - HP * 火力 (Firepower) - Affects the damage a ship's guns do during bombing/shelling phase. * 装甲 (Armor) - Damage reduction against incoming attack. * 雷装 (Torpedo) - Affects the damage a ship inflicts with a torpedo attack. should not be confused with anti-submarine warfare. * 回避 (Evasion) - Self-explanatory * 対空 (Anti-Air) - Self-explanatory. See below for explanation on AA guns. *搭載 (Aircraft) - Total plane capacity for each ship. For capacity in each slot, see this. * 対潜 (Anti-submarines/ASW) - Ship's capability to conduct anti-submarine warfare; higher chance of inflicting damage to submarines. * 速力 (Speed) - Self-explanatory. The mechanics are not clear but it apparently gives bonus to evasion if all ships are fast speed. * 索敵(Reconnaissance/LOS) - This stat apparently determines the success of the recon phase at the start of the battle. The higher it is, the higher the success rate. Generally done with seaplanes or Saiun recon planes, though some ships are easily able to do this by themselves (see Tone and Chikuma). * 射程 (Range) - Determines the firing order during the start of the battle. Ships with longer range will start off first. * 運 (Luck) - Self-explanatory; various UNCONFIRMED hidden combat bonuses. Accuracy, evasion, critical hit rate, evasion of sinking, you name it. Generally if the stat is 0, it means the ship can't do anything pertaining to that and there's no way you can increase it. What do the stars underneath the ship level mean? How close they are to their max stats. If I can raise stats with modernization, what's the point of leveling up? *Firepower , Torpedo attack , Anti Air and Armor stats can be increased using Modernization. *Anti Submarine , View Range and Evasion stats will only improve from leveling ships up, though repair times also increase. *Speculation concludes that hidden accuracy stats and critical hit chances change with level (or level differences between attackers and targets) as well. Is it worth to turn Fusou, Mogami, etc into aviation battleships/cruisers? Worth it. Firepower stats drops a little, but every other stats increase. Their Aviation BB-form are still eligible for the quest completion. Does slot positioning of the equipment matter? In general, yes. For ships capable of carrying aircraft, each slot may gives different aircraft-carrying capacity. see below. Is there any equipment that could do preemptive strike? Torpedo and dive bomber could do it on the opening bombing phase. Ship or submarine equipped with midget submarine Type A Ko-hyoteki ( 甲標的 甲) also allows you to have opening torpedo attack. What do green and yellow guns do? Also, I really hate fighting carriers, which guns help me shoot planes? *Only green guns ( high-angle gun and machine gun) shoot planes. * 46cm guns also shoot planes. (Yes, even though they're red.) * Yellow guns (secondary gun) do NOT shoot planes. *All guns with +AA stat help green guns shoot planes but do not shoot planes unless they are green guns themselves. *'There are two types of green guns: dual-purpose guns '( 46cm red, 12.7cm green, 10cm green), which trigger a forward sliding motion from ships in a battle, and machine guns '''(everything you see towards the back of your equipment inventory list ), which produce a "tracer bullet" visual effect when they fire. Dual-purpose guns tend to reduce the number of incoming enemy planes in general; machine guns tend to reduce the amount of planes attacking a single ship, as in, they defend themselves.' * Green ammo makes a ship shoot planes regardless of gun. This makes it redundant for battleships with 46cm guns, though the boost to the AA stat still applies. The ammo can only be equipped on heavy cruisers and the aforementioned battleships. * AA radar is effective but helps only the ship that it's equipped to. *For those wondering about yellow guns: They're for more accurate fire on secondary targets, for this purposes of this game that would be on their second round of fire. Historically, they were meant to fire faster and track fast ships more quickly, hence the accuracy boost. By the way, don't ever use 15.2cm yellow guns, they were bad historically and they're bad in this game too. The 15.5cm yellow guns are great. What is the function of the green ammo? ' Sanshiki', '''San-Shiki' or sanshikidan (lit. "type 3") ammunition is a combined shrapnel and incendiary round for anti-aircraft use, used by the Imperial Japanese Navy. The shell was historically designed for several gun calibers such as 41cm Twin Cannon, 20.3cm Twin Cannon, and 12.7cm High-Angle Twin Cannon. In essence, it makes your non-AA gun perform like a flak gun. What do the planes with the different-colored icons do? What's the difference between CV and CVL? CV can hold more planes and a higher plane count means better performance in the initial air combat phase. You get higher firepower for your fleet as well, which translates to better damage in the shelling phase. Last but not least, CVs have higher defense and HP. One thing CVs can't do is attack submarines whereas CVLs can. CVLs cost less to keep than CVs too. What does the number beside my plane stand for? The capacity of the planes it can hold. Different slots have different capacity and will affect the performance of the carrier. Blues on the slot with the most planes = more damage during the bombing phase Will I lose all my equipment if I remodel? No. The game automatically disarm your ship before she goes through her remodeling. What should I equip on torpedo cruisers like Kitakami or Ooi? Any gun, torpedo launcher or midget submarine will do, and that midget sub will enable them to shoot a torpedo before the shelling phase. Turbines are a good choice as well, if you want her to increase her survivability. Expeditions Help! my fleet failed to do an expedition. There are at least two reasons for that, namely: *Incorrect fleet composition; see Composition for more details. *Not resupplying your ship beforehand. I don't have expedition #xx unlocked. Don't skip clearing any previous expedition (e.g. for expedition #18 you need to clear expedition 1 until 17). By clearing, it means completing for the first time. What expedition is the most efficient? See Theoretical Hourly Net Earnings. *Always have your fleet full of sparkle when going into long expedition, see sparkle effect. *Using ships with low fuel and ammo cost is another way to optimize the efficiency of your expedition. * Remodeled ship may have up to 27% increase in fuel/ammo usage. While it is not significant, please take it into consideration in deciding your expedition fleet. Are Kitakami and Ooi second and third remodel considered as CAs for expedition and map requirement purposes? No, they're not. If you send them out on expeditions, it'll end up as a failure despite theoretically fitting the requirements stated for it on Wiki. They are considered as CL or CLT.